Scythe Virgo V145EDS
Scythe Virgo V145EDS 'is a 4D Stamina-Type Beyblade that is set to be owned by Chao Xin of Team Wang Hu Zhong. It is the evolution of Poison Virgo ED145ES. Face Bolt: Virgo The Face Bolt depicts Virgo, the sixth astrological sign in the Zodiac. Virgo is Latin for "Virgin". The Bolt shows a dancing woman with long, flowing hair. Energy Ring: Virgo Virgo was first released in a transluscent yellow color. Virgo has a smooth, flowing design to emulate a woman's hair, and features a small notch on both sides. This makes the Energy Ring look very elegant. This particular Energy Ring is a transluscent yellow in color. Fusion Wheel: Scythe *'Weight: 37.33 grams PC Frame The PC Frame is a purple in color and is circular with two round sides pushing up as the Energy Ring. The two round sides feature yellow highlights in Attack Mode and black flame-like patterns in Stamina Mode, with a free-spinning gimmick. Metal Frame The Metal Frame bears a strong resemblance to the Burn and Twisted Fusion Wheels in design but appears to be flat, giving it a disk-like appearance. The Metal Frame also includes several prostrations in the inner section but appears generally round. Scythe has two Modes, "Attack Mode" - in which the PC Frame is fixed on the Metal Frame and, "Stamina Mode" - the PC Frame is free-spinning. It can be changed between those two Modes via flipping the PC Frame. In Stamina Mode, Scythe is given even more Stamina due to the free-spinning PC Frame. The durability of this Metal Frame gives it incredibly high amounts of stamina. The fusion wheel as a whole is quite thin, therefore minimizing the contact between other beys and preserving spin velocity, making it heavily used in Stamina Type customizations. Though it is illegal to use, you can put the Destroy Metal Frame from L-Drago Destroy F:S on Scythe. The result weighs about 75 grams. Overall Scythe is a great Stamina-Type wheel, caused by its free-spinning PC Frame. In Attack Mode, it has decent Attack power, but as shown in its stats, it has no Attack potential, despite its name. But, Attack Mode has more Attack power than Stamina Mode, due to the locked PC Frame and has decent Smash Attack. Scythe lacks at defense, caused by its thin shape, and should never be used in Defense customizations. Aguma prefers it in Stamina Mode. Customizations *'Scythe Kronos D125/S130R2F/RF (Attack)' *'Scythe Lynx 90RS (Balance)' *'Scythe Kronos 230CS (Balance)' *'Scythe Zurafa S130RSF (Balance)' *'MF-H Scythe Uranus 85RS (Balance)' *'Scythe Kronos 105D (Stamina)' Attack: 2 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 5 Spin Track: V145 (Variable 145) *'Weight:' 3.6 grams (1.0 grams - little changing plate) Variable 145 (V145) is made of two parts. One part, a little changing plate can be used to change Sol Blaze into two different modes, "Attack" and "Defense". Variable 145 is outclassed by other Defense Tracks such as 230, TH170, TR145, C145, and UW145. However, it still outclasses Tracks like SW145, WD145, D125, and AD145. Performance Tip: EDS (Eternal Defense Sharp) *'Weight:' 1.13 grams Eternal Defense Sharp is a variant of Defense Sharp that moves freely. It is the same Track as Flame Libra T125ES. Eternal Defense Sharp is a metallic lime green color. But it is very similar to Eternal Spike/Sharp with almost the same attributes. However, since it's an Eternal variant, it sticks out a bit more than Defense Sharp, this sometimes causes the tip to get stuck which will lose stamina. It is taller than Wide Defense, so it can be used to prevent floorscrapes with 85 and BD145 Spin Tracks.Unlike most Sharp variants, it has surprisingly great Balance. It has a metal bar that makes a sonic-like sound when it touches the Stadium floor. When the sharp part is worn out, it is not possible to go stamina. It will only act as a flat tip, with high chances of having a stadium out. Some EDS's have defects to them, causing them to spin around the stadium rapidly and tornado stall, similar to XF. This is a great tip for stamina-types. Although if you are going to use this tip for tournament play, it is strongly advisable you have more than 1 copy of it, because the tip is easily breakable. It is suggested to not use this tip in competitions due to its fragility, and B:D is just all around better. It is lime green in color. The Hasbro version features a purple color. EDS has the second greatest balance amongst the Stamina-Tips, the first being B:D. Customizations *'Galaxy Pegasus(Pegasis) III H145EDS (Balance)' Attack: 0 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 5 Full Review For Scythe Virgo V145EDS: Overall, Scythe Virgo V145EDS is a very good Stamina-Type Beyblade, and can be considered top-tier amongst many other Stamina-Types.